


Touch

by yrrosoban



Series: I made a wish & You came true [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Lee Jeno, M/M, Nomin best friends, poor mark lee, uni party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: Two best friends got laid after attending a messy uni party. But the thing is none of them remembers who their partners were!Or may be one of them actually remembers!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: I made a wish & You came true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100885
Kudos: 45





	Touch

“CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!” 

Jeno was sure one of this days he's gonna go deaf because of Na Jaemin screaming his ears off! On the second thought, he’d be alright actually. After all he was used to this since they were 5. Every time when something happened, even if it wasn’t something serious, Jaemin would scream his ear off first, then would proceed to talk in his normal-excited-whiny voice. & Jeno was so sure that today was the same.

“Who stepped on your toe so early in the morning princess Na?” Jeno asked mockingly as he proceeded to cut the blueberry pancakes Jaemin made for him.

“You would've known if you weren’t sleeping like a fucking koala on the couch you stone face idiot!” Jaemin said with furrowed eyebrows, with an accusing finger pointing at Jeno’s direction. Jeno mentally sighed before looking up, “Okay! My fault that I was sleepy after that tiring fucking party last night! But can you please tell me what happened or who flirted with that crush of yours? Again? Of course without screaming my ear off this time?” Jeno raised an eyebrow when the younger huffed with rolling his eyes at Jeno, “No one flirted with Jaehyun hyung! And I don't even care if anyone flirts with him now! It's more serious than that!” Jaemin stomped his way to Jeno before sitting in front of the older. But Jeno just hummed at his answer & went back to eating pancakes. And that's when Jaemin dropped the motherfucking bomb on Jeno, making the latter choke on his pancake. 

“Lee fucking Jeno! I lost my virginity last night to God knows who! And here you are eating like a pig with no care of the world!!!” 

And finally Jeno understood the gravity of the situation. His best friend Na Jaemin, wasn’t a virgin anymore & he didn't remember who took his virginity. Jeno felt bile rising in his throat as he looked at the younger who was looking at him frustrated with everything.

“Y-you remember getting l-laid, but forgot with whom?!” Jeno asked bewildered as if he didn't hear it right. “Yes I don't! And whoever that fucker was, I'm gonna punch him the moment I find him! How dare he left me alone in an empty bed after taking away my virginity?!” Jaemin was fuming while Jeno started to malfunction. “Wait! Let me get this straight! Why are you mad?! Because you're not a virgin anymore or ‘he’ left you alone after s-sex?!” Jeno's voice was careful as he asked the younger. Jaemin scrunched his nose before shooting a confused look at Jeno, “Why would I be mad for having sex?! Uni party are held to get banged! You dofus!” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Jeno's shocked face, “I’m mad because that bastard left me alone in cold bed! WHO THE FUCK DARES TO LEAVE NA JAEMIN BEHIND AFTER SEX?! ON A COLD FUCKING BED WITHOUT MORNING CUDDLES?!” Jaemin was now almost yelling & Jeno was sure that their neighbors had heard that very clearly. 

But that wasn't why Jeno was speechless & frozen on his spot. He didn't care what their neighbors were thinking right now. All he could think about what the younger said. Jaemin's last line made it clear that he was very mad for being left alone, & a mad Jaemin was a hell to deal with. 

In short, Jeno was doomed. 

“So Jeno! Care to explain me why your crush aka your best friend is going around & asking people to touch him?!” Came Renjun's irritated voice making others at the lunch table gape at him.

“HE WHAT?” Jisung screamed out in shock, earning a few weird look from other tables & a slap on the back of his head from Donghyuck. “Sssshhhh! Kid stop yelling?!” Renjun whispered at Jisung who was still in disbelief of what he just heard. “You can't blame the kid though Renjun-ah! Anyone would be screaming hearing this.” Donghyuck snorted before he looked at a stiff Jeno.

“Now that I think of it, It was supposed to be Jeno, who should've screamed first at this information instead of Jisung though” Donghyuck leaned toward the centre of the table a bit, “So, what's up Nojam? Why aren't you surprised?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Jeno & Jeno knew he can't hide anything anymore. He could feel the three pair of eyes were staring at him, hoping an answer from him. Jeno sighed before putting down his half eaten burger on the tray. Well he had already lost his appetite the moment Renjun gave him the news. He looked up at the three curious eyes, before giving them the answer they were waiting for, “Me & Nana... Banged last night & he doesn’t remember that it was me.” 

“So, you remembered everything as soon as Jaemin brought up about him having sex with someone after you guys went back to your apartment? But he only remembered about having sex, but not the person he had sex with?!” Donghyuck asked again, to make sure they heard it right. He expharatedly shook his head before breaking out in a laugh, making the other two minus Jeno laugh out too.

“Oh my God! What is this k-drama?!” Renjun was almost crying in laughter. “Hyung you know that the punch is gonna hurt as hell, right?! Nana hyung has been hitting the gym for last few months! ” Jisung teased making Jeno groan out loud. “I know! I know! I just don't know how to break it to him, that it was his best friend banged him when he wasn't in proper mind to think! Besides I have a dance showcase next week! I can't really go there with a black eye!” Jeno felt like crying in frustration.

“You scared of getting a black eye, but you can endure other people touching him? Though I still can’t understand why he keeps asking that to random people in the hallway.” Renjun snorted. Jeno clenched his teeth at that, “Nana said even though he can't remember who it was, he can still remember his partner's touches very well.” Jeno remembered how it turned him on when Jaemin claimed that he would m recognize his partner's touches even though he couldn’t remember his face. Just thinking about touching Jaemin's soft skin again made the blood running wild in Jeno's veins.

“So, that's why he's going around asking people to touch him?!” Donghyuck was asked bewildered, then Renjun continued after him, “Jeno you know how popular that idiot is in the uni, right?! What if someone takes advantage of this?!” Renjun's voice was laced with worries. “Yeah hyung! I think you should consider telling him as soon as possible!” Jisung nodded his head as he suggested Jeno. Jeno bit his lower lip as he tried to think about what his friends just said.

It was indeed better if Jeno could tell Jaemin the truth. 

“I’m so tired!” Suddenly Jaemin popped in front of the table out of no where whining like a little kid. Jeno could hear his heart beating wild at the thought of the younger might have heard them. He put one of his hands just above his heart as he took a few deep breath to calm down his racing heart.

“It's not working Nonooooo!” Jaemin whined again before draping himself on Jeno, who was now almost fainting in panic, fearing Jaemin could hear his heart beat. Renjun kicked Jisung on the leg before mouthing “Get Nana off Jeno!”. Jisung immediately pulled Jaemin to him & Jeno, the poor boy finally let out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding back.

“Y-ya hyung! W-what happened to you?!” Jisung stuttered making the other three groan. But luckily Jaemin didn’t notice, & continued with his whining about finding a person, “... No one is agreeing to touch me! If this continues how am I gonna find that fucker?!” Jaemin whined, now hugging Jisung like a koala. “Why don't you give up Nana?” Renjun suggested with a nervous smile, to which Jaemin only frowned, “Nope! Not happening! I owe him a punch! Straight on his nose!” Jaemin grumbled as he hugged the poor boy tighter. & the three gave a worried glance to a pale Jeno, eyes wide with panic. 

Just as Donghyuck was about to say something another familiar voice interrupted them, “Yo guys! I bought you coffees!” It was Mark. Watching the elder in the University everyone broke out in excitement, except for one person; Jaemin. When everyone was busy taking out the snacks & coffees Mark bought, Jaemin was just staring at the elder. & just as everyone sat back on their seats, Jaemin suddenly stood up surprising everyone before padding in front of his Mark hyung. “Jaemin-ah! Here take your cof-” Mark was about to pass Jaemin his death drink when Jaemin asked something that made everyone choke on their drinks. 

“Hyung, can you please touch me?”

The whole table went silent as soon as Jaemin said those words, & Mark just kept gaping at the younger with his jaw open wide. “J-Jae-min-ah! W-what are y-you s-saying?!” Mark was having trouble to utter a full coherent line, as Jaemin pouted. Unnoticed by Jaemin, Jeno's grip on his coffee tightened as he heard Jaemin almost begging Mark to touch him. He clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself down when Jaemin whined again, making his blood boil with jealousy.

“Hyung please! You can touch me! I swear I won't mind! Please hyung pleaaaaseeeee!” Jaemin was now on full aegyo mood, & Mark, a stuttering fool. “L-listen J-Jaemin-ah!” Mark worriedly glanced at Jeno before continuing, “L-let’s n-no-” someone now interrupted Mark, calling out Jaemin's name. Mark huffed in relief, but Jeno's eyes burned with anger when he saw who it was. 

“Jaemin!” Jung Jaehyun, aka Jaemin's crush was standing in front of the cafeteria door with a huge dimple smile. Jaemin's mood instantly brightened upon seeing the elder male as he skipped toward the elder male with a huge smile of his own. 

“Hyung! You’re looking for me?!” Jaemin was now standing in front of the elder. Jaehyun cooed at the younger's excited tone before ruffling his hairs in a mess, “Yes! I actually have something to talk to you....... About last night.” Jaehyun said with small embarrassed voice making Jaemin's eyes going wide. “...about last night?” Jaemin asked, to which the elder nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. But not... Here” Jaehyun looked around the cafeteria, before holding younger's one hand, dragging him outside the cafeteria. 

Jeno had been watching the whole interaction with clenched jaw. He felt like dragging the younger back inside the cafeteria, but what would he say then? Donghyuck sensing Jeno's internal turmoil, cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention toward him.

“Jeno. I don't think it's gonna do any good if you don't speak up now.” Donghyuck said in a serious tone, to which others nodded. “I agree with Hyuck. Jaehyun just dragged him out somewhere, what if he says that he was the one Jaemin had been looking for?!” Renjun asked Jeno, “Will you be okay if Jaehyun gets intimate with Nana? I don't think Jaemin will be throwing a punch, at least not to Jung Jaehyun.” Renjun snorted. “Yes, I feel like they would be kissing instead of Nana hyung throwing punches!” Jisung murmured, but loud enough for everyone to hear. & because of that he got a kick in his shin from Renjun as a reply. 

“Wha-” Jisung was about to retort when Jeno suddenly stood up, making a loud screeching noise from the chair. He hastily grabbed his bag before speeding out of the cafeteria within a few seconds. He didn't even notice a smiling Chenle waving at him, as he walked passed the younger. Chenle slowly padded toward the table, still glancing behind. “Uh... Was my timing bad?” Chenle asked confusedly, to which others just snorted before Jisung replied him,

“Nope! Perfect timing!” 

Jeno was looking for a mop of pink hair as he strode past everyone. & when he found the familiar pink mop in front of gents toilet, with none other than Jung fucking Jaehyun. & he saw red, When Jaehyun pulled the pink haired in a tight hug, which the younger returned with a wide smile. Watching this Jeno went on auto pilot mode as he strode forward & pulled the younger out of a shocked Jaehyun's embrace. 

“Stay.Away.From.Him.”

Jeno spitted before dragging the shocked younger away from a bewildered Jaehyun. He paid no heeds to Jaemin's continuous begging to walk slowly. He didn't even care the look they were getting from the other students as he pulled Jaemin away from them. As soon as he reached his car, he opened the door & pushed a protesting Jaemin on the shotgun before placing himself in the driver's seat, ready to drive back to their apartment. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Jaemin yelled as soon as he was dragged inside their room by Jeno. Jeno threw his bag down from his shoulder before marching in front of the fuming younger until there were only a few inches gap between them. “You said you'd recognise right away, when he’ll touch you again.” Jeno said in a low voice, talking Jaemin off-guard. “Y-yeah? What about it?” Jaemin stuttered a bit as he tried to back away, in an attempt to put a distance between them. But he couldn't when Jeno suddenly pulled him flush against Jeno's sturdy chest. Jaemin unknowingly held his breath back, when he felt a pair of hands slowly going under his shirt before rubbing his back in a soothing manner. 

Jaemin's eyes were wide as Jeno's intense ones stared directly at his eyes, challenging him to stare back. Jaemin's breath shuddered as he let go of it, when Jeno started to softly scratch the skin on his back, then slowly dragging them to Jaemin's abdomen, tracing his six packs. “J-Jeno...Y-you...?!” Jaemin stuttered when Jeno inched closer to him, lips almost touching Jaemin's,

“Do you still need more to remember Nana?” Jeno's low voice sent shiver down Jaemin's spine. He felt the words stuck inside his throat & Jeno took it as a positive answer. “You really don't remember huh?” said that Jeno suddenly threw Jaemin on his shoulder like a bag of potato before making his way to Jaemin's room. He threw the wide eyed younger on his bed before striding toward the younger’s closet. He rummaged through the drawer's before pulling out something Jaemin couldn't see. 

“J-Jeno! L-liste-” Jaemin was about to sit up from lying position. But before he could do that suddenly Jeno hovered over him, sitting over Jaemin's abdomen by setting his knees on both side of his waist; effectively trapping the younger on the bed. “Ssshhhh....” Jeno put his index finger on Jaemin's lips, “Let’s not talk Nana.” Jaemin gulped hearing Jeno’s low deep voice, “At least not until you know who you were looking for.” 

Jaemin was shocked seeing this side of Jeno. The Jeno he knew was a timid, shy & soft puppy lover. But where did this Jeno came from?! Jaemin was still trying to process everything when the older suddenly ripped open his shirt, making the buttons flying out somewhere in the room. “Jeno! My Shirt! He gasped out loud when Jeno manhandled him, roughly pulling out his ripped shirt from his body, leaving the upper half of his body naked, sprawled on the bed. 

“Don’t.Talk.” Jeno warned him as he grabbed both of Jaemin's wrists with one hand & pulling out a long black tie with another, which suspiciously looked like Jaemin's, before tightly tying Jaemin's hands with it. Realizing what Jeno was doing Jaemin started to try wrench his hands out from the older's grip. Jeno only shot him a glare before tightly tying Jaemin's wrists with one end of the tie, & then tied the other end with the iron designs on the headboard of the bed. 

Jaemin was struggling to free his hands when Jeno leaned closer to the younger. “You wanted to be ‘touched’, right Nana?” Jeno whispered against Jaemin's ear making his breath hitch, “You were being upset that no one was willing to touch you. Not even Mark hyung.” Jeno's voice became harsh when he mentioned Mark's name, “Be happy now Nana. I'm gonna ‘touch’ you now.” Jaemin felt Jeno's lips brushing on his ears as he slowly dragged them down Jaemin's neck, “I’m gonna ‘Touch’ every part of your body, until you remember every single details of last night.” Jeno finally leaned back a little locking his intense eyes with Jaemin's. And right then Jaemin's eyes widened in realization, when he remembered the same pair of eyes staring at him last night when he was writhing in pleasure. 

“I-it was YOU?!” 

Jeno silently stared at Jaemin as the latter was still in disbelief, “W-why didn't y-you tell me before?!” 

Jaemin asked still shocked from the realization. Jeno slowly placed one on his hands on Jaemin's abdomen, slowly rubbing the tight muscles there as he hummed. “What would have you done if I had told you earlier? Were you gonna let me touch you again Nana? Jeno's voice was coming like whispers as he rubbed his hand on Jaemin's chest making the latter shudder. “Do you know how long I had been waiting for to touch you like this Nana?” He brought his other hand on Jaemin's chest before slowly rubbing circles around the latter's perky buds with his thumbs. Jaemin was already a panting mess but he refused to open his mouth. He was worried if he opened his mouth weird sounds were gonna come out again. “You won't talk?” Jeno whispered as Jaemin looked away from him, hiding his face away from Jeno. “Cute. But I need to hear to Nana”. & suddenly Jeno pinched younger's perky buds making him involuntarily moan out. Jaemin gasped at the sensation that was spreading like fire in his whole body, as Jeno kept rubbing & pinching his buds. 

“Ah-! Je-no!” 

Jaemin struggled to free his hands again, wanting to push away Jeno's hands from his chest. Jeno kept up his ministrations with his hands as he slid back a bit, before settling himself just above younger's crotch making the younger moan. “How does it feel Nana? How does my hands feel on your body? Do you remember them roaming around your whole body last night Nana?” Jeno's sensual voice was attacking Jaemin with sinful pleasure. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to feel more of Jeno. So he begged, begged Jeno to touch him more. 

The fire within Jeno's chest just increased hearing his Jaemin asking for more. He hastily removed his t-shirt & threw it somewhere in the room. “You make me so fucking mad Jaemin-ah! Going around asking people to touch you!” Jeno's voice was laced with darkness as he leaned on Jaemin until there were no gap between their naked chests. Jeno smirked when he felt how fast Jaemin's heart was beating against his own. He nuzzled his face on Jaemin's nape before licking a long stripe on the younger's neck. Jaemin whimpered as he felt like his skin burning with Jeno's touches. Jeno kept licking Jaemin's skin from his neck to his collarbones as he repositioned himself on the younger, now completely lying on the younger, placing his lower half between Jaemin's parted legs. He loved those small whimpers & moans Jaemin was letting out with his touch. He wanted to hear more, he wanted Jaemin to feel more of his touch that the younger would only ask him touch his body from now on. 

“Je-” Jaemin was about to say something when suddenly Jeno propped himself up placing both of his hands on both side of Jaemin's head & started to move his hips aggressively against Jasmin’s. Jaemin moaned out loud at the friction of their clothed cocks. Jeno intensely stared at the expression that younger was making. He loved how Jaemin's lips parted as broken moans were coming out from it. He felt how Jaemin's whole body shuddered against his. 

“Do you like it Nana? Do you want more?” Jeno asked in a hoarse voice as he kept dry humping the younger, to which Jaemin nodded vigorously. Jeno suddenly went up from the bed leaving a whining Jaemin behind. He hastily worked on his trouser strings before pulling both his trouser & boxer down in one go, making his hard erected cock stand in glory. Jaemin's eyes widened at the sight of Jeno's huge fat cock as the older grabbed it on the base before giving it a few hard tug, groaning in pleasure. 

“Do you like it baby?” Jeno smirked at the younger's drooling face before he started to work on younger's jeans button. “Why the fuck do you wear this fucking tight shits!” Jeno cursed out when he tried to pull them down the younger's leg. Irritated Jeno grabbed both Jaemin's jeans & boxer together before pulling them down with a strong tug, making the younger's leaking cock sprung out, asking for attention. Jeno removed the cloths from Jaemin's legs before he looked back at the younger's naked body awestricken. If Jeno had thought Jaemin looked beautiful before, then the younger looked ethereal to Jeno now. Jeno racked his eyes all over the younger's squirming body. He didn't get to appreciate younger's long smooth legs the night before. He'd like to blame the alcohol for that. He was dizzy & horny as fuck when Jaemin came to him. Or may be he went to Jaemin? Well Jeno wasn't gonna dwell on that now. Whether he went to Jaemin or Jaemin came to him, at least that led them here today; Jaemin's naked body squirming in front of him, begging for his touch. 

Jeno grabbed the ankles of the younger & pulled them wide apart before kneeling between them. Jeno licked his lips when he saw the younger's pink hole on front of him. Jaemin flushed, tried to close his legs, but Jeno strongly held them wide apart by his thighs. “Jeno don't stare like this” Jaemin's whiny voice came into his ears, making him smirk. He smirked at the younger as he experimentally traced his middle finger faintly over latter’s puckering hole. Jaemin took a sharp breath when he felt Jeno touching down there. “You like it when I touch you here baby?” Jeno whispered as he slowly put pressure around the Jaemin's hole making younger curse at him. 

In the meantime Jeno took his time to find the marks he left on the younger's body last night, & it only boosted his ego when he found faint marks on Jaemin's waist & inner thigh. He wanted to mark the younger more, with deeper purple marks. With that in his mind, Jeno dived in to suck small patches from Jaemin's chest to the skin just above younger's leaking cock. He sucked younger's perky buds until they were red from all those sucking. He felt Jaemin arching his back to make Jeno take more of the younger's skin in his mouth. Then suddenly Jeno hovered over Jaemin, kissing him roughly, as his hard dangling cock faintly rubbed against Jaemin's, making the younger moan in their heated kiss. 

Jeno felt it like torture when Jaemin suddenly buckled his hips upward creating frictions of their hard leaking cocks. Jeno grunted before he started to dry hump the younger again. “Ah- Jeno! Faster!” Jaemin broke the kiss when as he felt his eyes rolling back. But Jeno suddenly stopped as he sat up still kneeling between Jaemin's parted legs. Jaemin cried out in frustration when Jeno moved back, “Jeno! Please!” Older's eyes only darkened more at that & without any warning he bent forward & took the younger's throbbing cock in his mouth, making the younger scream in pleasure. 

“Oh my God! Jeno! Aah-!” 

Jeno started to bob his head on Jaemin's length, making the younger let out a series of Goddamn moans that turned on Jeno more. After minute of Jeno sucking the throbbing cock, Jaemin suddenly started to thrust upward in Jeno's mouth, making Jeno gag. Jeno pinned the tied boy on the bed by his waist he kept sucking the younger's length. He loved how Jaemin's thighs were shaking beside him, how the younger screamed his name; and that fuelled Jeno to milk out younger's liquid more vigorously. 

“Je-Jeno! Jeno! I'm gonna cum!” 

Despite Jaemin's warning Jeno kept sucking younger male's cock. Soon Jaemin let out a loud moan as he spilled his seeds inside Jeno's mouth, who gulped them down without sparing a bit. 

Jaemin felt his whole body going heavy after his release. He closed his eyes trying to drift off to sleep. He was too tired to try freeing his hands anymore, so he just let his sleepiness consume him. But Jeno had a different plan as he kept on sucking the younger’s soft sensitive cock, making the younger's eyes shot open in overstimulation. 

“Jeno! Please! Don’t!” Jaemin cursed inside his mind when he felt his limp cock coming back to life inside Jeno's mouth. When it hardened again, Jeno released it from his mouth a loud “plop” as looked at the panting younger. “I’m not done with you yet Nana.” 

Jaemin felt excitement building inside him once again at Jeno's voice. Jeno sat straight, before positioning himself over Jaemin's face, placing his knees on both side of Jaemin's head; poking Jaemin's mouth with his hard dangling cock. Jaemin immediately opened his mouth like a hungry slut, almost taking Jeno's full length inside his mouth. Jeno grabbed the headboard to steady himself over Jaemin's head & before thrusting in & out his hard cock inside Jaemin's hot mouth in a rapid speed. Jaemin felt his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Jeno mercilessly fucked his face. 

“Yes! Like that baby! You're taking me so well!” 

Jeno moaned out loud as he kept thrusting inside Jaemin's mouth, making the other boy's eyes stung with tears. Jaemin hearing what Jeno said, felt his ego going skyward & tried to open up his throat more to take the full length of the older. Sensing what Jaemin was doing Jeno slowed down his pace. He slowly thrusted his hard cock inside Jaemin until the full length was inside the younger's hot cavern, then slowly dragged it back feeling younger's teeth grazing his length. Jeno clenched his teeth as thrusted inside the younger's mouth a few more times slowly, before pulling out, moving away from the dazed younger. 

He swiftly moved between Jaemin's parted legs before grabbing both of their throbbing lengths together, rubbing them fast with one hand. As soon as Jeno started rub their cocks together Jaemin started to thrash around, hands still tied to the headboard. Jeno moved his one hand over the younger's hips, effectively holding him down in one place before quickening his ministrations on their cocks. “JENO! I-I'm cu-” Jaemin couldn't even finish when he suddenly released white strings all over his abdomen, screaming Jeno's name. Jeno also followed the suit, spilling his seeds on Jaemin with a loud groan. 

Jaemin felt he was gonna drift off to sleep anytime, when Jeno came back with a wet towel in his hands. Jeno wordlessly cleaned the mess on Jaemin's abdomen as Jaemin lied there unmoving. After Jeno was done, he placed a soft kiss on Jaemin's forehead with a small “You did great Nana” before untying his hands. Jeno worriedly inspected the red marks on Jaemin's wrist as Jaemin squirmed in to a fetus position, “...I need cuddles” Jaemin demanded in a soft voice, to which Jeno wordlessly complied with. Jeno lied beside the younger, draping a blanket on their naked body in the process. He smiled when Jaemin buried his face in his chest, grumbling “It’s cold”. Jeno pulled the boy closer by waist, as he placed another kiss on top of the pink mop. After a few minutes of silence when Jeno thought Jaemin fell asleep, the younger suddenly spoke up surprising Jeno, 

“Don’t you dare leaving me alone in this fucking cold bed again Nono.” Jaemin warned with a pout that Jeno couldn't see. Jeno broke out in a breathy chuckle before hugging the other closer, “I’ll be here Nana.” 

“Good. Otherwise I'm seriously gonna throw a punch at you this time.” Said that Jaemin then drifted off to sleep with a small smile, as the sound of Jeno's boisterous laugh faded away slowly. 

**Nana's Love life**

[Everyone minus Jeno] 

**Mark** : Any news? 😯 

**Renjun** : Nope. I haven't seen him in the class after lunch break 

**Donghyuck** : Same, he didn't even sent a text 

**Jisung** : Did Jeno hyung kill him?! 😱😭 

**Renjun** : Chenle please ask your boyfriend to stop being a kid already! 😑 

**Chenle** : Sorry.. I donno a Jisung 💀 

**Jisung** : WHAT THE- 

**Jaemin** : 

Hi guys! 

**Donghyuck** : Look Jisung! You're Nana hyung is aliveeeee 

**Jisung** : 😑😑😑 

**Renjun** : Anyway! As you & Jeno went mia for 5hours straight, I'm guessing our plan worked? 

**Jaemin** : 

YESSSSSSS 

Well I expected him to react, but this was.... Beyond my imagination 🤧😍 

**Mark** : Finally! Now you can stop saying those fucking embarrassing things to me to make that idiot jealous! 🤩 I really got afraid for a moment when I saw him almost crushing his coffee cup 💀 

**Jisung** : Same 😂 I thought Mark hyung was gonna get beat up by Jeno hyung today 😂 

**Donghyuck** : Oh! That would have been a sight to see 🤩 

**Mark** : Can u guys stop slandering me every time?! 😑 

**Chenle** : EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT THEMSELVES, WHAT ABOUT ME?! 

If it wasn't for me Jaehyun hyung wouldn't have gone looking for Nana hyung that time for help! 😡 

**Jaemin** : 

That's true! If it wasn't for Chenle our plan could have failed today! That idiot is quiet stubborn to last that long you know! 

I literally had to ask around 20 people to touch me because that stubborn ass wouldn't make a move 💀😑 

**Renjun** : Well at least you guys are together now! 😂 

**Jisung** : Yeah congrats hyung! 🤧 

**Jaemin** : 

About that.... We're not really together yet 😅 

**Donghyuck** : EXCUSE ME?! 

**Mark** : WHAT?! 

**Chenle** : Please! I don't wanna miss my lunch again by planning with you guys again! 

**Jisung** :.... You are joking right? RIGHT?! 

**Renjun** : Why do I feel like I know what happened here 💀 

**Jaemin:**

It's just I didn't get the chance to talk with him about it 👉👈 

He just suddenly went into daddy mode, tying me up on the bed & you know what happens after that 😳 

**Mark** :..... 

**Jisung** : EEWWW 

**Renjun** : KNEW IT 💀 

**Chenle** : We didn't need that info hyung! 

**Donghyuck** : Just answer one question though... 

Did you tell him that you actually remembered everything from the moment you woke up in an empty bed? 👀 

**Jaemin:**

Haha... does he need to know? 😅👉👈 

**Donghyuck:** 🤦 **‍** ♀ 

**Renjun:** Oh boy! He's gonna tie you up again the moment he finds out 🤠 

**Jaemin:**

😳😳😳 

I won't really complain if he does 

Besides he deserved that for forgetting about last night, even if it was for a few hours 🤓✌ 

Btw he's waking up! Byeeee! 

**Mark:**..... 

**Donghyuck:** I bet they're gonna be at it again 

**Renjun:** WHY AM I SINGLE AGAIN?! 

**Chenle:** Because you scare people away 

**Jisung:** Yes, what he said 🤓 

**Renjun:** FUCK U 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at~
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
